Tiempo de despertar
by Wulfilde
Summary: Por muy hermoso que sea el sueño Umi está decidida a dejarlo ir con la esperanza de recuperar el control de su vida.


Hola, un placer. La única información adicional que puedo darte para transitar por este one-shot es que la trama transcurre años después del final de los OVAs, no necesitas más.

Espero lo disfrutes...

* * *

_MKR no me pertenece, por desgracia. Si lo hiciera, Lantis no habría muerto en los OVAs, Clef hubiera dejado de parecer niño en el preciso segundo en el que se abolió el sistema del pilar y Ferio... Ferio nunca hubiera dejado volver al amor de su vida a un mundo como el nuestro._

* * *

**Tiempo de despertar.**

* * *

_Está dedicado a los soñadores de tiempo completo._

* * *

La luz es fría, al menos esta lo es, fría como el hielo, afilada como un trozo cristal. Se escurre en mi habitación con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, porque es un ladrón que viene por algo preciado. Viene a llevarte. Comienza con rasgar el delicado velo que me protege del mundo porque tú estás allí dentro y yo te sujeto con fuerza. De a poco, imperceptible, logra que mi mano suelte la tuya sin que yo me resista. Luego te arrebata de golpe, y al hacerlo me empuja al vacío.

Me incorporo de pronto, asustada, con una mano extendida al aire tratando de alcanzarte cuando ya no estás allí... aunque nunca lo estuviste, porque todo fue un sueño, ahora que estoy despierta lo recuerdo. Pero eso no evita que siga con la mano extendida tratando de retener las últimas sombras de la noche. Mis ojos fijos en un azul profundo que pierde forma, en una sonrisa que se desvanece, en una persona que no existe más que en mi imaginación.

Un sueño más...

Mi cabeza vuelve a la almohada, me tapo los ojos con el antebrazo. Sé que es tarde para intentar huir de la luz, pero esta vez no quiero sacudirme los recuerdos de la noche, quiero disfrutar de las memorias dulces antes de que se evaporen con los rayos del sol y todo sea amargo.

Hasta que se hace terriblemente evidente que la noche se ha ido, abro los ojos y lentamente me ajusto a la decepción.

He tenido estos sueños por tanto tiempo que ya he olvidado qué era despertar sin sentir melancolía, sin desear cada mañana que el sueño permanezca, que esta no sea la realidad.

Sólo una noche más, mañana será un nuevo comienzo.

Mañana...

Hoy tengo que terminar con los arreglos para mi viaje, a partir de hoy las _Industrias Ryuuzaki_ pasaran a manos de Fuu. Ella está nerviosa y emocionada, ser una astuta empresaria nunca fue para mí, es lo suyo, lo ha demostrado desde que comenzó a trabajar para papá y los últimos seis meses en los que se ha hecho cargo de las tareas que, se suponía, eran mi responsabilidad.

Fuu está lista, el cambio de puesto es algo meramente nominal. Lo que me preocupa es que la junta intente algo cuando me vaya, por eso es mejor terminar el papeleo. Sé que con Fuu a cargo la compañía de mi familia estará segura, debo proteger su legado.

Una vez pretendí que aquel sería mi futuro, heredaría la empresa no como accionista mayoritaria sino como presidenta, pero eso fue hace mucho, antes de su muerte, antes de los sueños, antes de todo.

El teléfono comienza a sonar y yo rebusco a ciegas bajo la almohada por el aparato. Es Harima, mi asistente, llama para confirmar que tiene mi boleto de avión y la visa, estarán esperándome en el escritorio de la oficina. También me recuerda que los japoneses nos distinguimos por la puntualidad, que es su manera sutil de pedir que no llegue tarde.

¡Ah, pues si eso quiere debería enviar al chofer!

—Lo siento, señorita Ryuuzaki, pero recuerde que usted ya lo despidió de su servicio. Ahora trabaja para la señorita Houoji, quien, debo recordarle, tiene la mañana tan ocupada que apenas pudo hacer espacio para ir a la oficina a revisar los papeles con usted.

—Harima, Hatayama bien que tiene tiempo de pasar por mí y Fuu... —el sonido que sale por auricular parece indicar que la llamada se cortó—. ¿Hola?

¿Harima colgó? Harima me colgó. ¡Me colgó a mí, su jefa, una Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué se cree? ¡Y además piensa que soy una irresponsable! ¡Yo no llego tarde... tan seguido. Aunque, será mejor que me levante si pretendo demostrar mi punto. Tarea complicada cuando no tengo deseos de salir de la cómoda cama hecha a pedido ni de las suaves sábanas importadas.

El puño con el que amenazaba al aire cae nuevamente sobre la cama, me doy la vuelta y me tapo la cara, no quiero ir a ninguna parte.

¿Cómo le haces tú para salir de la cama cada día? Ya sé, es una tontería preguntar porque tú nunca has sido perezoso ni irresponsable, yo soy muy diferente a ti, usualmente es mi estomago vacío lo que me obliga a salir de entre las sábanas y enfrentar mi mundo.

Ah, ya es muy tarde.

Mi única ventaja contra el tiempo perdido es que dejé mi atuendo preparado la noche anterior: falda de tuvo apenas arriba de la rodilla, blazer a juego y blusa de seda blanca; la ropa adecuada para una reunión de trabajo. Ugh, sé que yo la escogí y la compre pero la odio. Algo que en verdad me entusiasma de todo esto es que, con mucha suerte, hoy será el último día que tenga que usar traje. Cada vez que me pongo uno tengo esta impresión de salir a la calle con disfraz. Parezco más una abogada que una heredera, si le añadiera al atuendo unos lentes de micas transparentes me vería absolutamente sobria.

Sonrío, nada de lentes ni de más seriedad para mí, aunque usare el collar de perlas de mi madre, hoy quiero llevar algo de ella.

Es curioso pero siento que despertar fue más sencillo esta mañana que los días anteriores, parece una burla pero es cierto. Y no se debe al importante compromiso que tengo agendado, ni por tener la certeza de que después de esta noche seré libre, es porque hoy veré a mis amigas, mi único nexo real contigo. Me gustaría tanto que Hikaru llevara a Kyoko, quiero verla otra vez antes de irme.

Es por Hikaru que no uso unos styletto, ella siempre fue de estatura baja, usando tacones aún parece una niña a mi lado, nunca dice nada pero a veces pienso que le molesta.

Ah, Hikaru... Me ha pedido que me quede un centenar de veces, le he dicho que no puedo, que debo hacer esto, pero no creo que comprenda, no creo que ninguna de los dos entienda que ya no puedo quedarme en Tokio o esto acabara conmigo.

Fuu me preguntó una vez por qué me iba, que qué quería encontrar en mi viaje. Lo vi en sus ojos, lo que no dijo. Lo tengo todo, fui criada por los mejores padres que pude desear, nunca me hizo falta nada, estudié en las mejores escuelas del mundo y he ganado fama como esgrimista, sobre todo, las ha tenido a ellas a mi lado, a mis amigas. Y no es suficiente, Fuu pudo verlo cuando les dije que me iba. No puedo explicarles, no sé cómo.

Suspiro y el silencio comienza a molestarme.

El loft en el que vivo es demasiado para mí, lo compre porque se supone que alguien de mi posición debería vivir en un lugar como este. La decoración es estilo minimalista, lo que significa que un decorador derrochó tiempo y dinero —mi dinero— para que luciera estilizadamente sencillo. En lo personal, creo que vivo en un mausoleo de pisos de mármol blanco y paredes color crudo, cortinas de seda y arte abstracto —que nunca he comprendido—. Lo único que aprecio es el piano de cola de color marfil colocado estratégicamente en el medio de la estancia, lo compré por capricho, pero cuando Fuu viene a visitarme suele tocarlo así que valió cada yen que pagué por él.

Hay tan pocas cosas que generalmente arreglo la cama y todo parece inmaculado... O, mejor dicho, inhabitado. Me he convencido de que si no fuera por la vista nunca hubiera pasado una sola noche aquí.

Vivo en el corazón de Tokio. Desde la terraza tengo una impresionante vista de los rascacielos, suelo sentarme allí con una copa de vino en una mano y un libro de Katayama Kyoichi. Pero no fue por eso por lo que compre el loft, fue la vista de la habitación principal. Aquí, desde la cama, únicamente hace falta alzar la mirada para encontrar entre los gigantes de acero, como si se asomara, la torre de Tokio.

La torre de Tokio. El mudo testigo de metal de que aquel día no tuvo nada que ver con los sueños ni con la imaginación, por lo tanto eres real.

Eres real, tengo que repetírmelo.

A veces dudo de lo que pasó porque, con los años, se vuelve difícil creer en cosas como aquellas viviendo en este mundo. La magia, los hechiceros, los dragones que hablan, aquí pertenecen a los cuentos.

Otros días todo es tan claro que es imposible no creer en que seres de Céfiro vinieron a apoderarse de nuestro mundo porque el suyo estaba muriendo y que tú nos ayudaste a defenderlo.

Lo que sucedió hace más de diez años siempre viene a mi memoria con ambivalencia y me basta contemplar a la distancia la torre para que todo lo que pasó vuelva mí. Vuelvo a estar en medio de la devastación, en aquel amanecer. De pie entre los escombros, levanto la vista para encontrar tu mirada antes de que desaparezcas para siempre. El sonido de tu voz diciendo «_gracias_» se prolonga un momento tras tu partida, como un eco que dejas atrás hasta que, finalmente, también se marcha.

Recuerdo cómo luchaba contra la contradicción del momento. Unas cuantas horas antes no creía en la magia, ni había escuchado hablar de Celes ni de Céfiro. Un día antes no sabía que existías. Y en ese momento yo sentía la pérdida de todo.

Sé que nos quedamos de pie largo rato, en un silencio que se expandía entre nosotras. Hikaru fue la primera en dar la vuelta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fuu la siguió, con la sombra de sonrisa en los labios. Yo me resistí un poco más. Hasta que mis amigas me llamaron, baje la cabeza y di la vuelta. Era hora de ir a casa, no importaba si no quería ir.

Desde ese momento sentí que algo pasaba, una parte mía se quedaba atrás. Ahora lo entiendo, pero en aquel momento el vacío era algo desconocido.

No recuerdo lo que soñé aquella noche. Sé que hubo imágenes confusas sobre lo que pasó pero nada claro sobrevivió al día siguiente. Sólo la sensación, sólo el sentimiento y la comprensión de que mis sueños fueron densos.

A la mañana siguiente, al hacer a un lado las cobijas camine hasta la ventana y mire a la distancia, la torre de Tokio era lo único en pie entre el gran caos de destrucción. Se convirtió un símbolo para muchos. Para nosotras, para mí, fue un monumento que nos recordaba lo que pasó ese día, que no permitió que dudáramos de nada, de que todo había sido real.

Nadie puede culparme por soñar con lo que pasó, pensé mucho en ello, de día y de noche, preguntándome dónde estabas, qué hacías. No fue hasta que volví a Tokio que algo cambió.

Una noche, el sueño fue diferente. Fue profundo. Fue vivido. Fue inexplicable.

Abrí los ojos y no reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba. Parecía un desierto, sentía el viento frío arrastrando la rugosa arena en mi cara, pero todo estaba oscuro y las dunas no eran más reales que las sombras que componían la noche. La única luz provenía de una luna roja. La imagen me perturbo y, entonces, sentí tu mirada incrédula desde la distancia fija en mí.

—¿Umi?

Sé que no respondí, sólo te mire y cerré los ojos antes de asentir muy lentamente. Escuché tus pasos acercarse a mí, pasos indecisos que se hicieron firmes y constantes.

—Umi.

Repetiste al llegar a mi lado, pero todo era tan extraño. Volví a mirar el cielo, el paisaje, un mundo moribundo que me estremecía.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté por fin—. ¿Este es tu mundo?

Asentiste, lo sé, pude verlo en la periferia de mi visión pero no supe qué expresión había en tu rostro con mi mirada fija en aquella sangrienta luna, una luna herida.

—¿Y están solos?

Me sonreíste, sólo pude ver eso mientras me hablabas de la gente que habías salvado.

—Es un mundo triste —dije al encontrar mi voz, luego me volví hacia a ti y mi voz se volvió muy suave, muy frágil—. Debieron quedarse —y mi mente comenzó a pensar en lo horrible que sería vivir en un mundo como aquel.

—Umi, este es mi mundo —me explicaste, sin perder aquel aire cálido que te envolvía, que envolvía tus facciones, tu mirada y tu voz—. Tú contemplas sólo muerte pero todo renace. Este mundo, mi mundo, está simplemente herido, necesita ayuda para sanar. Para mí es un honor ayudarlo ya que no hice nada por impedir que fuera tan lastimado. Un mundo enfermo debe ser cuidado.

Eso lo entredí. Luego escuché en silencio todo lo que tenías que hacer para ayudarlo a recuperarse, tu voz llena de esperanza, tu mirada fija en el futuro y, por momentos, en mí.

Sé que sonreí por dentro mientras te escuchaba y envidie carecer de aquella convicción que desbordabas. Envidie que tuvieras una vida tan llena de propósito.

Cuando abrí los ojos al día siguiente, algo de tus sentimientos se quedó en mí.

Aquel fue el primero de muchos sueños, siempre diferentes. Al comienzo me reconfortaban, era como haber encontrado la parte que había perdido, en aquellos sueños ya no había vacío, ya no había soledad.

El problema fue que al despertar el vacío volvía con más fuerza, con cada sueño crecía. Poco a poco comencé a depender de los sueños, a esperarlos, el día se convirtió en una tortura, algo que se interponía entre ambos.

No puedo seguir así, esta es mi realidad. Pierdo la cordura buscando en mi mundo resquicios del tuyo, pero no hay criaturas milenarias en estos bosques, ni espíritus recorriendo la tierra, aquí no tengo poder sobre el agua. No, aquí no existen esas cosas y ni siquiera sé si en Céfiro aún existen porque nunca he estado allá y tú nunca volviste a mi lado.

Querer algo que tal vez nunca ha existido está acabando conmigo, debo parar, tengo que irme.

Es tiempo.

Se me ha hecho tarde por dejar que mi mente discurriera sobre mi patética existencia. Salgo y el sol ya está en lo alto y las calles están atestadas de gente. Me dirijo al distrito de _Shinjuku_, al edificio donde están las oficinas de la empresa, me esperaban una hora antes, correr no me ayudara en nada, así que me tomo mi tiempo pues ¡qué son quince minutos más!

Al llegar todos me saludan y me llenan de frases cordiales sobre cuánto sienten mi partida. A excepción del señor Takeda, mi abogado, que me dirige una mirada desaprobatoria sacudiendo la cabeza, yo sonrío por disculpa. Soy un caso perdido, ya debería saberlo.

Paso las siguientes cuatro horas discutiendo detalles y clausulas. Sellando papeles y estrechando manos. Aparecieron regalos de despedida y palabras amables sobre mis padres. Al final estoy desecha, con una sonrisa estirando mis labios y al borde de las lágrimas por lo mucho que me han hecho extrañar la bondad de papá y la dulzura de mamá.

Quisiera que los hubieras conocido, que hubieras ido una tarde a casa a comer para supieras qué clase de personas me criaron, que mi padre te invitara a una partida de _Go_, que escucharas las risa fácil de mi madre.

¿Te he contado cómo murieron? Un accidente, su avión tuvo problemas en el despegue. Sin hermanos ni tíos, tuve que ir a la morgue a identificar los restos. El reloj de platino de papá y el collar de oro de mamá, fue lo único que reconocí de sus cuerpos chamuscados. Aquel tiempo era un cascarón vacío, pasé días queriendo salir de la bruma de la pena. Mis amigas se turnaron para cuidarme mientras yo miraba por la ventana odiando a todos, a mis padres por morirse, a la gente que no logró salvarlos, a la que seguía viva; incluso odié a Celes, dijo que vendría a mí si lo necesitaba y no lo hizo, me dejó sola.

También te odie a ti, hasta que los calmantes me arrastraron a la fuerza a tu mundo. No dije nada esa vez, nada, tú hablaste por ambos, ni siquiera recuerdo si te escuchaba, lo único que puedo asegurar era que mi pena no parecía intolerable mientras hablabas, eso y que cuando el tiempo se acababa te volviste a mí con ternura.

—Ahora abre los ojos —murmuraste, casi tocando mi mejilla.

Y lo hice sintiendo que todo estaría bien.

Las noches en las que no puedo alcanzarte, tengo pesadillas sobre el accidente. La oscuridad sin ti se impregna del aroma a piel quemada y muerte. Sucede que siempre busco algo en la noche, a mis padres, a ti, cosas imposibles.

Tomo aire un par de veces para escapar del pasado. No puedo permitirme ver a las chicas con los ojos rojos y la mente ofuscada en una marea de tristeza. No puedo dejarles ese recuerdo.

Sobrevivir este día, es lo único que busco por ahora.

Los pocos rayos que han conseguido escurrirse entre la masa de nubes tocan la piel como una fría caricia, me estremezco deteniéndome por momentos para alzar la vista al cielo. Es innegable cuánto extraño la caricia de una mano gentil, el sol es lo único ha tocado mi piel en meses porque, por improbable que parezca que alguien como yo este sola, lo estoy.

No fue siempre así, un año atrás había alguien, Aida Hiro.

En aquel tiempo, Fuu y Hikaru estaban seguras de que habría boda, ninguna se hubiera imaginado que terminaría con él de la noche a la mañana, estaban convencidas de que alejaba a la única persona que parecía capaz de hacerme feliz.

Aún pienso en él. Tenía unos ojos marrones llenos de bondad. Le gustaban los niños por ello era cirujano pediátrico. Su sonrisa era sincera y sus palabras eran suaves. Me hacía reír. Estuve con él casi dos años, fue una buena época.

Él no era como otros sujetos con los que había salido, no me trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, no daba por sentado que sabía lo que me gustaba, no me asfixiaba como si temiera perderme si de daba demasiado espacio.

Creo que debí ver lo que venía, era lógico, él comenzaba una carrera y me amaba, y yo creía que le correspondía... hasta que se arrodilló, como en esas películas románticas que me gustaban, se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña caja revestida de terciopelo azul. Yo lo miré sin comprender, como si no estuviera familiarizada con el significado del anillo con el diamante. Creo que él confundió mi reacción con aceptación porque sonreía y cuando hizo la pregunta y no salte a sus brazos, los dos supimos que mi respuesta no sería «sí».

—Pensé que ambos queríamos esto —murmuró.

Desvié la mirada al suave oleaje y a la brisa salada, buscando consejo en el mar que veía en el horizonte.

Hiro me conocía bien, me había llevado al muelle para pedir mi mano en lugar de a un caro restaurante, lo había hecho en privado no frente a un público de amigos o extraños, ¡por todos los cielos!, hasta tenía el anillo correcto, el que yo hubiera elegido entre miles.

Comencé a temblar como una hoja, lo recuerdo muy bien. Ni siquiera conseguía el valor para verlo a la cara y decirle que aquello era todo. Él quería respuestas que yo no tenía.

—Umi...

Habíamos permanecido en silencio por tanto tiempo que su voz me resultó extraña. Volteé a verlo y me sorprendí de ver a Hiro a mi lado. Por un segundo espere ver unos ojos azules en lugar de marrones.

—Perdóname —fue todo lo que le dije, pues ¿qué más podía decir?

La sombra de su mirada aún me persigue. Esos ojos tiernos se impregnaron de un reproche silencioso que me preguntaba «¿por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo si no me amas?», y pude ver una chispa de dolor que comenzaba a encenderse. Nunca me ha lastimado tanto una sonrisa, porque sonrió sin malicia deseándome solo cosas buenas, cuando ya le había dado un beso lento y perfecto que había destruido algo dentro de él, algo hermoso que pudo ser mío.

Pasé semanas preguntándome por qué lo había rechazado. ¿Mi corazón realmente estaba tan dañado? Era muy orgullosa para entender lo que pasaba, para admitir que comprendí qué era el amor al encerrarlo en un sueño.

Dejé ir a Hiro porque a pesar de todas sus cualidades, él no era tú y yo te quería a ti. Al advertirlo comencé a perderme. Comencé a llamarte a través de la noche imaginando que los sueños no eran sueños, que contestabas.

Lo cierto es que aunque me buscaras no podrías encontrarme, ¿cómo podrías? Estoy tan lejos y ha pasado tanto tiempo, he cambiado, no soy la misma Umi que dejaste. Además, ¿por qué querrías hacerlo, buscarme? Nos conocimos hace años por unas cuantas horas, tú eras un mago y yo una adolecente asustada. Si aún me recuerdas, si a veces piensas en mí, no será como yo pienso en ti... ¿Cómo podrías? No estás aquí, nunca regresaras a mi mundo, no te he visto desde que te marchaste, sólo que a veces lo olvido, cuando imagino hablarte.

¿Cuánto tiempo más continuare perdida en este sueño?

Tal vez Hikaru y Fuu tenían razón, quizás deje ir al único hombre que pudo hacerme feliz. Espero que se equivoquen.

Vagamente soy consciente de que es un hermoso día. Ayer dijeron que llovería pero hasta ahora no parece que vaya a suceder. Es culpa del viento que ha distendido las nubes como una fina gasa blanca, me recuerdan a la espuma del mar. Hasta una ciudad tan poblada como esta tiene días esplendorosos, lástima que no puedo disfrutarlos del todo, algo siempre empaña la belleza. Este día, una despedida.

Llegare, al menos, cuarto de hora tarde con mis amigas. Me esperan en el observatorio de la torre de Tokio, es nuestro lugar favorito para reunirnos. Que sea el lugar donde todo comenzó, hoy lo hace el lugar apropiado.

Si debo confesar, parte de mí, la parte cobarde, no quería venir. En el fondo esperaba que la reunión se alargara mucho más para tener un válido pretexto para no verlas. Decidí irme, pero no por ello es fácil. Odio las despedidas y sé, ¡sí lo sé!, que no puedo evitar esta, así que mis pasos son deliberadamente lentos. Pero hasta un andar de anciana despreocupada te lleva alguna parte y veinte minutos después de la hora acordada diviso el lugar del encuentro.

—¡Umi! —apenas han abierto las puertas del ascensor y ya escucho el saludo habitual. Volteo para encontrarlas al otro lado del lugar. Hikaru, sin embargo, ya corre hacia a mí—. ¡Me alegra tanto verte! —dice mientras me estruja con un gran abrazo.

No soy capaz de no sonreír, Hikaru actúa como si no me hubiera visto años. ¿Qué pasara cuando me vaya? Creo que no quiero saber la respuesta.

—Ven, Fuu está esperando —recuerda, justo cuando estoy convencida de que moriré por asfixia, y me jala de la mano hasta donde está nuestra amiga.

—Veo que sobreviviste a los miembros de la junta, Umi —reconoce Fuu, hemos estado separadas no más de tres horas, ella, a diferencia de mí, fue libre apenas le cedí _Industrias Ryuuzaki_ y se terminaron las fotos para la prensa.

—Apenas —digo y Fuu trata de contener una sonrisa ya que Hikaru me ha sujetado del brazo y no parece tener intenciones de soltarme en un futuro cercano. Tal vez teme que huya antes de tiempo.

—Sabes que nos vimos hace dos días, cinco horas y veinte minutos, ¿o no Hikaru?

—¿Llevas la cuenta? —pregunta animada.

Yo sacudo la cabeza, cuidando de no reírme.

—Era un estimado, pero entiendes que nos vimos hace poco.

—Lo sé —contesta quedamente, mira a la distancia—. Pero te vas mañana —añade con aire triste agachando la cabeza y aferrándose con fuerza renovada a mi brazo derecho.

Fuu intercambia una mirada de preocupación conmigo, aunque también puedo distinguir una pequeña mota de dolor en sus ojos verdes.

—Saben mejor que nadie que necesito irme —me obligo a sonreír ampliamente, aunque no me siento ni medianamente feliz—. Vamos, no es la primera vez que estaremos separadas por un largo tiempo. No es como si no fuera a volver.

—¿Puedes prometerlo, Umi? —me suelta de pronto Hikaru, ansiosa—. Sabes que tardamos años en volver a reunirnos y ahora te vas.

Miro a Fuu en busca de ayuda.

—No te preocupes, Hikaru, volverá. Ya lo hizo una vez, todas lo hicimos —asegura.

—Pero no es... tengo la impresión de que siempre todo está en nuestra contra. Y ahora que las cosas se arreglan, ahora que podemos vernos con frecuencia... Umi, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué?

Me pregunto si comprenderían si les hablara ahora de los años que llevo aferrada a un sueño, que tengo que alejarme para comenzar de cero. Necesito dejar ir lo que no puedo tener, lo que nunca será mío.

Si no es porque sé que me pregunta esto movida por el deseo de retenerme, por el cariño que hay entre nosotras, quizá me enojaría. Hemos discutido esto muchas veces, Hikaru debe saber que ya está todo arreglado, la partida es inminente.

—Irán de visita en unos meses. Pero oirás de mí antes de eso y muy seguido porque te llamare todas las veces que quieras sin importar la hora o en qué lugar me encuentre.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunta, deseosa de aferrarse a algo, yo asiento enérgicamente.

Suspiro.

Comprendo lo mucho que el corazón de Hikaru teme por esta separación, tiene miedo de que las olvide. Creo que también teme que, lo que me está haciendo daño, me mantenga lejos, tal vez para siempre.

Una vez le dije:

—Estoy convencida de que, lo que nos ha mantenido juntas todo estos años, no es que estemos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Creo que es el que siempre llevamos una parte de nosotras en el corazón de la otra... Al menos eso dicen que es el amor, cualquier tipo de amor.

—Una parte de ustedes dentro de mi corazón —repitió ella, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón literal.

—Exacto —le dije con una gran sonrisa—. Mientras sea así nada podrá separarnos, siempre estaremos juntas.

Lo que no sabía Hikaru entonces, era que ya comenzaba a pensar en irme y quería prepararla para este día. Espero que lo recuerde, porque creo en aquellas palabras y dejarlas es difícil para las tres.

—Y dime, ¿cómo está esa pequeña tuya, Hikaru? —pregunto esperando que esto la obligue a pensar en cosas mejores. Funciona.

—Crece muy rápido —dice, con un sincero aire de sorpresa que arranca risas de Fuu y mías.

—Bueno, así tiene que ser...

Continúo hablando de Kyoko, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que digo. Pensar en que la inocente Hikaru tenga ya una hija me hace sentir vieja.

"_Todavía ni tienes treinta"_, protesta mi vanidad y es cierto, pero, aun así, creo que ya tengo muchos años.

Me parece que estoy riendo, no lo sé. Cierro los ojos.

Si Kyoko hubiera sido niño se habría llamado Lantis, y casi su pequeña termina llamándose así si no es por Fuu.

—¿No creo que el joven Lantis considere un halago que una niña lleve su nombre? —aseguró, disimulando una sonrisa, mirando a la recién nacida en brazos de nuestra amiga.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —preguntó meditabunda la nueva madre, sin quitarle los ojos a la pequeña bebe pelirroja.

—Tal vez Fuu tenga razón —dije yo, queriendo decir que con ese «_tal vez_» que Fuu tenía toda la razón.

Por ello Hikaru cambio de idea y nombró a la pequeña niña Kyoko.

Ahora que lo pienso, es curioso que nuestra Hikaru, nuestra despistada, inocente y traga años Hikaru, sea la única de las tres que está casada. Hace cinco años heredó el _dojo_ de su familia y enseñando kendo conoció al apuesto veterinario con el que ahora tiene una hija de tres años.

Fuu, en cambio, no parece interesada en sentar cabeza en un futuro cercano. Es una adicta al trabajo. Hasta donde no has contado, no ha tenido una relación seria, a veces bromea diciendo que casarse no está en sus planes. No lo sé, casi no habla de ello: ni del amor ni del matrimonio, mucho menos de hijos. La mayoría piensa que le interesa más triunfar en los negocios, que comenzar una familia la frenaría. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, a veces creo que mira a Hikaru con envidia pues, de entre las tres, es la única que no finge felicidad.

Yo también la envidio, en momentos es insoportablemente feliz.

Kyoko... Lantis...

Sé que no soy la única que los recuerda con cariño, sólo soy la única que es acosada por mi propio inconsciente. A veces Hikaru me llama para hablar de Lantis, me pregunta hasta donde llegaba su cabello, la expresión en sus ojos o si recordaba la diferencia que hacía una sonrisa en sus labios, siente que es su deber recordar cada detalle, que se lo debe. Fuu, por otro lado, se queda muy callada cuando hablamos del pasado y mencionamos a Ferio. Así son las cosas, Fuu calla y Hikaru habla sin parar.

La oscuridad me sorprende con la guardia baja. Traté de no pensar en mis amigas el resto de la tarde y pensar en ellas fue todo lo que hice. Con todo listo hay muy poco que puedo hacer para distraerme, pero el ocaso, con su sigiloso silencio y sombras cambiantes, hace más palpable mi soledad, ralentiza el corazón aplastado con el que regrese a casa.

Fue una tarde amena, en serio, mi partida no se volvió a mencionar hasta que nos despedimos, pero Hikaru no se separó de mí ni un momento y Fuu me estudiaba detrás de sus lentes de montura redonda. En la hora de la verdad, Hikaru me rodeó con sus brazos diciéndome que me extrañaría para luego darme la espalda con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Fuu se contuvo a un débil «hasta mañana», como se ha ofrecido a llevarme al aeropuerto supongo que no ha querido desperdiciar lágrimas hoy.

Espero que hayan creído que la perspectiva de irme me hace feliz, no conforme, que es el sentimiento más positivo que todo esto me causa.

Lo cierto es que, aunque no hablamos de ello, las tres sabemos que resienten que no les explique el porqué, que adopte un aire reservado y circunspecto al respecto.

De todas formas, agradezco que no me hayan atosigado por respuestas, que no empañaran nuestro último día juntas en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Además, qué les diría, ¿que me voy para escapar de un sueño? No lo entenderían. Ellas atesoran sus recuerdos sobre ustedes. Todo lo que somos ahora se debe a ese día. Yo soy la única que a veces quisiera dudar que sucedió, quisiera creer que fue una mentira que nos dijimos para superar el trauma.

Es inútil.

No puedo desenredar los lazos que me unen a ti, imaginario o no. La mentira que construí comenzó como la sombra de un recuerdo, uno hermosos e inofensivo que respondía a las preguntas que le hacía al viento. «¿Estás bien?», «¿piensas en mi?». Ahora me alimento de ella, cada sentimiento nace de esa ilusión.

No soy nada. Estoy sola.

Lloró en silencio, grito, me enojo. Al final cierro los ojos esperando que acudas a mí en mis sueños, que me abraces, que me consueles, que me digas que hay una manera, que...

¿Qué quiero de ti?

Oh, lo sé, quiero que digas que me amas. Eres todo lo que sé del amor, este juego de mi mente ha sido más real que años al lado de un hombre maravilloso, de carne y hueso.

Esa vida ideal que tenían mis padres pudo ser mía con Hiro a mi lado. Pude tener los bailes en la sala al compás de una música imaginaria, habría tenido flores sin razón, alguien dependería de mí para alegrar sus días y compartir el calor en las noches.

¿Fue miedo lo que me llevo a rechazarlo?

Ahora pienso que lo miré y me decepcionó que no fueras tú, que nunca serías tú. Hiro merecía más que una mujer que llora la pérdida de algo que nunca ha sido ni será suyo.

Fuu me dijo, la única vez que hable muy vagamente de estos sueños, que tal vez no eran sueños. A veces deseó tan fuerte que sea así, que no esté perdiendo la razón. Que realmente seas tú quien acude a mí, que seas tú de quien me enamoré porque si no... Si no...

Creo que la respuesta no importa. Eres real para mí, y te tengo que dejar ir. Quiero poder amar a alguien que esté a mi lado, quiero que me sostenga en los tiempos difíciles y seque mis lágrimas, quiero poder caminar de su mano en un día soleado, quiero despertar a su lado, no en una cama vacía rodea de soledad y de deseos vacíos.

Volveré a ti una noches más, una noche más únicamente para despedirme, una noche para decir adiós. Luego me iré, lejos donde sé que no me encontraras mientras duermo. Te dejaré ir.

Cierro los ojos temiendo no poder encontrarte esta última noche. Voy a irme de Japón huyendo de ti, pero soy adicta a la ilusión. Necesito verte, a ti y a tu mundo una última vez. Tu mundo...

Céfiro, el mundo de mares indomables y cielos celestes, el mundo de interminables desiertos y paramos umbríos, el mundo de las criaturas mágicas y la luna roja. Voy a extrañarlo tanto como a ti.

Céfiro.

Nunca había visto esta parte de Céfiro. El valle a mis pies hule a agua y a flores, a vida. Los árboles son jóvenes, ya no unos brotecillos, pero son sauces apenas del tamaño de una casa que se mueven al ritmo de los cantos de las hadas, bailan. Entre ellos veo a las dueñas de las voces jugando entre los árboles o sentadas en la hierba verde mirando las luciérnagas de mil colores iluminar la noche. Los manantiales y los arroyos, que sacian la sed del valle y lo mantienen en una primavera eterna, resplandecen por la luz trémula de la luna.

El cuadro ante mi me roba el aliento.

¿Por qué no me has traído aquí? No es como los oscuros y viejos bosques petrificados a los que les hablas con voz metálica ordenándoles despertar de un sueño de piedra, ni como las praderas de los alrededores del palacio que se pusieron verdes por los muertos enterrados debajo y cuyas flores son blancas en un adecuado signo de luto. Este lugar es diferente, puedo sentirlo.

Las hadas cambian de canción y alguien las acompaña, porque escuchó una flauta armonizando con ellas. Me pierdo en las palabras hasta que llega a mis oídos aquel susurro áspero y gentil, siempre lleno de sorpresa y de duda.

—Umi.

Me pregunto si temes lo que yo sea, si te sucede lo mismo y pierdes la razón con estos encuentros o si te preguntas cada vez si es la última vez, el último encuentro.

Ahora que estás aquí te temo. Lo que me haces tan sólo con decir mi nombre, si te veo, si me pierdo en tus ojos azules, ¿qué tal si pierdo el valor para dejarte, a ti, a todo esto?

No me animo a voltear y verte.

—Hoy tardaste, Clef.

Ojalá no distingas lo que estrangula mi voz, tal vez lo haces porque tus pisadas tardan en acercarse, vacilantes. Ahora que estás tan cerca no puedo evitar voltear y verte. Tus ojos me sonríen, brillantes en medio de la oscuridad y repites mi nombre sin añadir nada.

Aún enredada en este sueño cierro los ojos, deseo poder conservar cada rasgo tuyo, la forma en la que tu cabello cae por tu rostro, el aire de paz que irradias, el tono exacto de tus ojos y la forma de tu boca. Es tu voz la que, juro, no podre olvidar aun si lo intentara, porque jamás podre escuchar otra voz que contenga la fuerza que tiene la tuya sin siquiera elevarse, la autoridad y el cariño, nadie nunca ha hablado como tú lo haces. Dios, voy a extrañar tu voz que es como una caricia aunque nunca has dicho nada que implicase que me ames.

Quiero pensar que lo haces, me aferro a ello. Sé que quiero preguntarte «¿me amas?». Mi boca se abre pero yo me esfuerzo por cerrarla y me siento en la hierba para evitar cualquier cosa que me haya pasado por la mente, besarte es la peor idea. Si tan sólo hablar contigo me ha robado la cordura no puedo arriesgarme a un beso.

En lugar de acariciar tu rostro, acaricio la hierba mientras tomas asiento a mi lado. Tu brazo roza mi costado derecho, sería tan fácil inclinarme y recargarme en tu hombro.

La risa que escapa de mis labios se mezcla con la que hace eco en el valle. Sé que quieres preguntar pero no lo haces, siempre has preferido el silencio cuando traes la mente llena de cosas, a veces piensas demasiado.

—A veces, sólo a veces —susurro abrazando mis rodillas con la mirada fija en el valle. Las canciones han cesado y las voces se apagan, el silencio que crece me hace ser más consciente de tu presencia.

—¿A veces? —preguntas, mirándome con fijeza, la sombra de una sonrisa oculta en tus labios.

Ahora sonríes más que antes, aunque no sea tu boca sino tus ojos los que suelen sonreír. Trato de no hacerlo pero es una lucha perdida y volteo a verte queriendo contemplar cómo sonríes por mí.

Siento que todo lo que quiero está a mi lado, que estás aquí y que si esto es un sueño no importa lo que haga, si te beso o te grito o te abrazo o confieso mis peores secretos no importa porque eres un producto de mi imaginación.

Al mismo tiempo, me he convencido de que de alguna forma mística y complicada eres real —debes serlo porque la otra opción en la que estoy demente no me gusta nada—, eres real, todas esas pláticas fuero reales, estos no son sueños, cierro los ojos y estoy en tu mundo y hablo contigo y esto que siento no es por miedo al amor, es resultado de conocerte por años.

Eres real y por ello besarte o confesar cualquier cosa es una mala idea, debo cuidar lo que digo y lo que hago y... ¿cuándo llego mi mano a tu mejilla? Lo que más me asusta es que pareces protestar cuando la retiro, no dices nada pero igual sé que esperas que me explique.

—En mi mundo tú eres un recuerdo —consigo murmurar.

Las hadas se han ido a dormir y ahora el valle es un lugar inerte molestado por una brisa fresca y suave y por mis palabras sin sentido. Tu mano es ahora la que rosa mi mejilla, sé lo que quieres pero no puedo verte a los ojos, si lo hago no tendré la fuerza para despedirme.

—Umi, no tienes que hacer esto.

Y con ello sé que lo sabes, a qué vine.

—En tu mundo, yo tampoco soy muy real —continúo, aún evitando tu mirada.

—Umi —protestas, siento el dolor en tu voz tratando de decir algo que no entiendo.

—Pensar que nunca había visto este lugar —digo, volviendo mi atención al valle porque si vuelves a decir mi nombre con tanta tristeza romperé en llanto y no quiero que nuestra despedida este manchada por tristeza.

—Está lejos de las tierras del palacio... —explicas con una extraña voz mirando al mismo lugar—. Uno de los pocos lugares que sanan por si solos.

Asintió, no se me ocurre hacer otra cosa, me distraen cada uno de tus movimientos, el de tus manos rozando el pasto, el de tu cuerpo cambiando de posición para contemplar mejor el horizonte.

No tengo idea de qué es mejor, ensimismarme en estudiarte o abstraerme en el conocimiento de que podría vivir aquí para siempre, estar aquí por siempre a tu lado en este silencio familiar que hemos hecho nuestro.

—Umi...

¿Por qué no puedes ser real? ¿Por qué no puedes ir a mi mundo y quedarte a mi lado? ¿Por qué sólo puedo venir a ti en sueños? Voy a extrañar el sonido de tu voz, la forma en la que pronuncias mi nombre, la forma en la que hablas de esta tierra desconocida, la voz que me contó tu vida.

Esa voz tuya que me busca.

Quisiera decir algo por lo que me recordaras por siempre, pero no puedo hacer más que sonreírte. Debo hacerlo mal porque te preocupas, lo sé por la forma contraída de tu expresión, de aquel azul cerúleo tratando de descubrir algo en mí.

—Umi, ¿por qué has venido?

—Porque tenía que despedirme, Clef —me abrazó con fuerza al confesar esto porque no quiero irme—. Amo este sueño, eso eres en mi mundo, un sueño que nunca tocara mi realidad. Vivo aferrada a esto, engañando a mi corazón.

Creo que tragas saliva y asientes, no estoy segura, me cuesta verte.

—No soy tan fuerte. Es una tortura. No puedo volver más, ya no.

—Pero no quiero que te vayas. Quédate —suplicas en una voz muy baja.

—Pero realmente no estoy aquí... O en realidad tú no estás aquí... No sé ni cómo definir esto —digo frustrada, haciendo un vago ademán con las manos y pestañeando repetidamente, quiero explicar qué es esto a mí y a ti—. Podría amar este mundo... —confieso pues pronto amanecerá y es tiempo de decir adiós. Sostengo tu mirada para que comprendas que es necesario, te miro por largo tiempo—. Sí, podría amarlo, casi tanto como te amo a ti...

Tú —la versión que mi mente crea de ti— te sorprendes, tus ojos son cálidos, la calidez que te define, luego se llenan de tristeza.

—No te vayas. —Oh, esos ojos tuyos suplican con mayor fuerza que tu voz.

—Estoy sola, Clef. Tuve un hombre que amaba, que me ofrecía todo lo que yo hubiera querido pero lo rechace porque no lo amaba. Porque mi corazón está atada a esta retorcida alucinación. No puedo seguir evadiendo mi realidad, esperando algo que nunca pasará.

—Umi...

Debo irme, debo correr, pero apenas me pongo de pie estoy en tus brazos, me abrazas con tanta fuerza que casi duele. Esta es una despedida, puedo recargarme en tu hombro y ahora siento que el calor que irradias nos envuelve. ¿Qué será ser abrazada así en la vida real? ¿Será así rodear tu cuello, realmente olerás a almizcle? Estar en tus brazos es lo único que quiero.

Poco a poco el calor cede, poco a poco el aroma deja de inundar mi mente, poco a poco dejo de sentir tu cuerpo. El aroma ahora es lavanda, el aroma de mis almohadas. El calor que me envuelve es el que retuvo mi cobertor y lo único que me abraza es la sábana sobre mi cuerpo.

Un doloroso despertar.

—Adiós —murmuro con tristeza mientras se desvanece la clara imagen de aquel azul intenso de mi mente.

Quiero llorar pero aún tengo la fuerza suficiente para no sucumbir ante las lágrimas. Esta vez despierto del sueño de una vez por todas. Aunque tal vez aquel vacío que siento nunca se llenara por completo.

—Es lo mejor.

Me alegra que no tengas que presenciar una sonrisa tan forzada, ni la forma en la que me abrazo tratando de no caer, ni las veces en las que inhalo profundamente buscando el valor para abandonar la tibia cama.

El ventanal me muestra la ciudad aún sumida en un profundo sueño. Los grandes edificios inmóviles son sombras en este mundo oscuro. Pero la torre de Tokio está iluminada, llamándome. La he contemplado por años preguntándome si te volvería a ver algún día. Ahora sé que eso nunca pasara.

Hace frío, mucho frío para ser verano, no consigo darme calor, extraño tus brazos alrededor de mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para dejar de buscar tu mirada en la multitud, para dejar de hablarle a la nada pretendiendo que me escuchas? ¿Cuánto tiempo gastare convenciéndome de que nunca te he amado?

_Umi..._

No puedo evitar estremecerme, es como si pudiera escucharte. Creo que aún no he despertado del todo, o enloquecí por completo.

_Umi..._

Es suficiente, no debes llamarme, se supone que se acabó, se supone que debo empezar de nuevo. Pero no me haces caso, siento como me llamas, lo haces mientras le doy la espalda a la torre y me trenzo el cabello con nerviosismo, mientras arreglo la cama, mientras trato de hacer las cosas que debo hacer para irme. Tu llamado me oprime el pecho, no me dejas respirar.

—Clef...

Le digo a la distante torre con la mano sobre el cristal y sé que estoy ida porque por una milésima de segundo creí ver un destello verde sobre la torre. En otras ocasiones solía imaginar que estabas contemplándome desde la cima, que me cuidabas desde la distancia, pero sabía que era una idea. Ahora ya no sé nada.

Estoy inmóvil queriendo confirmar que no hay nada, y no lo hay, pero te siento dentro, en mi mente, llamándome.

_Umi..._

Antes de entender nada corro a la puerta. En el ascensor me pongo el abrigo rojo, el que estaba junto a mi bolso cerca de la puerta, sobre el ligero camisón de dormir para protegerme del frío que sin duda hay afuera. Es la última consideración que me tengo antes de darle rienda suelta a mi locura y perseguir fantasmas.

Soy una chica en ropa de dormir corriendo por las calles y no me importa, ni el estado de mi cabello, ni que no traigo maquillaje. Nada importa, aún si estoy loca, porque me llamas ahora que estoy despierta y sé que es cierto porque mientras me acerco siento tu presencia con mayor claridad.

Estás aquí, por favor, tienes que estar aquí.

Corro hasta que me quedo sin aliento pero no me detengo hasta que llego a la torre. No sé qué quería encontrar, ¿a ti, aquí, esperándome, materializando por fin mis sueños? Corrí hasta aquí deseando que mis días de esperar terminaran, corrí con el corazón de la mano y ahora que me detengo siento que cae en pedazos.

Sé muy bien cómo luzco, a estas horas con estas fachas, temblando sin control tratando de encontrar unos ojos azules. No estás aquí, no eres real, todo fue un sueño.

Lloro por primera vez en meses y Tokio llora conmigo mientras las nubes dejan su carga sobre la ciudad. Lloro desesperada, cayendo sobre mis rodillas queriendo desahogar la desazón y la tristeza y las moribundas esperanzas se vuelven lágrimas y lluvia.

Estoy sola.

Llorare ahora, sólo ahora, sólo un poco.

—No llores —me dice alguien, un joven al que logre asustar.

Sé que actúo como posesa, pero no puedo controlar ni mis rodillas para que vuelvan a sostener mi peso, ni cuerpo para que deje de temblar, ni corazón que sigue llorando en silencio.

—Por favor, no llores —suplica el desconocido.

Trato de hacerlo, de no llorar, trato. Cierro los ojos, tal vez así las lágrimas se detengan, los cierro y siento que alguien me rodea con sus brazos y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. El mundo es una acuarela corrida por el agua, una imagen borrosa, formas desfiguradas, cosas sin sentido. Pero el desconocido tiene un aroma familiar, almizcle.

Mi corazón da un vuelco.

—No llores, Umi.

Dejo de hacerlo y ahora yo abrazo a esta persona, porque no pienso soltarla ni un segundo, no me voy a separar ni un solo milímetro, ni voy a abrir los ojos. No quiero perderte.

—Clef... —te suplico, sin remedio, sin idea de qué te estoy pidiendo.

—No puedo quedarme, no pertenezco aquí, pero te fuiste antes de que pudiera decir lo que quería decir...

Tus dedos se entrelazan en mi cabello, tu aliento roza mi piel, tus ojos se pierden en los míos y tu voz me asegura que me amas. Es la más perfecta alucinación que jamás he tendió.

—No me dejes —ruego sin poder detenerme.

Este es el momento en el que comienzas a desaparecer, en que termino abrazando una almohada, en el que despierto del sueño.

—Llévame contigo —me escucho decir, esta vez no podré soportar despertar sola, preguntarme si realmente estuviste aquí. Si no me llevas contigo, no sé qué será de mí.

En lugar de sentir cómo te desvaneces, siento tus brazos apretándome contra tu cuerpo empapado. Tú también estás temblando, ambos lo hacemos.

—No eres la única que sueña Umi —me susurras a mí oído—. No eres la única que busca como alcanzar a alguien a través de estas barreras. Yo también lo he hecho, todo este tiempo. Pero tengo que volver, Céfiro me necesita

—Y yo a ti, iré contigo, Clef. Nada me retiene aquí, nada. Iré contigo, no me dejes.

Y no lo haces, no me dejas. Aferrada a ti mi mundo pierda forma, todo lo que una vez conocí. No importa, quiero esto, estar contigo. No importa lo que pueda pasar si estoy contigo, mi única preocupación son mis amigas, espero que Fuu y Hikaru entiendan por qué las deje.

**. ~ º ~ .**

La luz será fría, aquella mañana lo será, fría como el hielo, afilada como un trozo de cristal. Se escurrirá en su mundo con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, pero ella se dará cuenta de su presencia, sabrá que le han quitado algo importante.

Comenzara como un presentimiento ambiguo, mientras se viste y sale de casa. De a poco, imperceptible, el presentimiento se asentara como sospecha.

Será mientras camine por la calle, revisando su agenda, que la sospecha la sacudirá como miedo.

Correrá aun sabiendo que es tarde, desesperada por alcanzarme. Sus pasos resonaran en solitario loft, verá las maletas junto al sillón y los papeles en la mesa del café. En cuanto encuentre la ropa sobre la cama y los zapatos junto a la puerta del baño comenzara a llamarme y a buscarme en cada rincón pero sabiendo que no hay nadie. Al mirar por el gran ventanal y ver aquel testigo silencioso hecho de metal hace tanto tiempo, encontrara las respuestas, lo entenderá.

Fuu se llevara una mano al pecho sintiendo una punzada de dolor y de vacío. Fuu, quien solía estudiarme en silencio sin hacer nunca preguntas, me comprenderá por completo. Entenderá la tristeza y el vacío. Entenderá que anhelo más de lo que esta vida ofrece. Entenderá que mi corazón extraña la probada de poder y de entereza que se nos habían concedido. Entenderá mi amor por ti.

Ella querrá seguirme y, en aquel momento, Fuu se dará cuenta de su propio vacío y de su propia espera.

Una lágrima caerá al suelo, la primera de muchas mientras arranca del piano decorativo las notas tristes que su corazón le dicta. Tocara por horas prometiendo que un día me seguirá, pero que ahora cuidara de Hikaru porque ella la va a necesitar.

Fuu sabrá, porque ella siempre sabe, sabrá que las tres nos volveremos a ver en un futuro distante, lo sabrá porque lo juramos, siempre juntas. Pero la siguiente vez que nos veamos será en otro mundo, uno lejos del nuestro con el que habrán soñado mucho tiempo, uno de fiera belleza y magia antigua, un mundo que amaran como el suyo.

* * *

**F **°** I **°** N**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada, espero que hayas encontrado entretenido esta pequeña historia. Esta es la primera historia que hice para MKR (la segunda es un monstruo que, estoy convenciéndome, no llegará a ver la luz del día). También fue mi primer intento de narración intercalada, y en primera persona.

Umi es mi personaje favorito de MKR porque me encantan sus ocurrencias, espero haberla trabajado bien, que la veas así diez años después de que los cefiranos atacaran Tokio.

Por la trama... No me gusta que los japoneses siempre las destierren a la tierra, solía divagar pensando en que volverían a Céfiro, en este caso, que Clef regresaría por ella. ¿Es realista? No, _sospecho_ que no pero mi mundo está saturado de realidad, así que pensemos en que Umi y Clef serán felices, en que ella tendrá sus poderes de vuelta y ayudara a la reconstrucción de Céfiro y, en un futuro, sus amigas la seguirían.

Si te gusto o no, si tienes una crítica constructiva o algo que decir, deja un review, te aseguro que ayuda saber qué piensa el lector. De cualquier manera, espero que haya valido tu tiempo.

¡Gracias por leer!

PD: He vuelto ha analizar la historia en busca de más errores, pero si pase uno o muchos otros por alto. por favor házmelo saber.


End file.
